Cloud Shadows
Cloud Shadows was just an average 16 year old high school student. When dragged by one of his close friends, Ethan, into a battle with Professor Proff, he was taken in by the E-10 team to in an attempt to learn more how to use his powers and to become a warrior alongside his friends. 'Appearance' Cloud's physical appearance is skinny and fit for his age. He has long black hair, has brown eyes and wears glasses. He wears a black and red shirt with a dragon symbol appearing on his chest. He also wears blue jeans and black and white tennis shoes. Cloud also carries his earbuds and phone with him wherever he goes, as he enjoys to listen to music and has them in quite often. 'Personality' Cloud also being mature for his age, he is also quite nuts, as if he randomly wanted to, he can catch one of the Agent or Sif's machines on fire. He is a metalhead and prefers to listen to heavymetal or alternative music. Cloud is also very smart as he knows within an instant how to use hardware or weapons whenever he feels like blowing something up, which is what he likes to do quite often. Cloud also has the ability to learn to adapt to the situation, he uses his skills and intelligence and puts them to the test whenever he needs to save the day. He is also very kind, smart, and very comedic around others. Although he is only comedic its just at acts of random or when he feels violent. 'History' TBA 'Powers and Abilities' Cloud has the ability to manipulate vibrations and create soundwaves, he usually wears sonic gloves to use his powers because he has better control with them. 'Equipment' He uses specialized cards and dice that have certain effects on what’s thrown like some dice explode a number of times equal to the roll. While some dice spew gas or freeze thing for a certain period of time. For the cards, it all depends what he draws from his deck. *When he draws a Spades, it get sharper the higher up the chain diamonds give off a bigger explosion the higher up. *When he draws a Clubs, it has sonic abilities, the higher the number, the louder the blast. *When he summons a Hearts, it tends to summon fallen spirits, heroes or foes the with each number up being a stronger foe. 'Weaknesses' When he is rushed, he sometimes mixes up which set of cards or pair of dice to use. In the vacuum of space there isn’t anything to vibrate, making his powers useless. 'Relationships with Other Characters' *Ethan Wellington - He has been friends with him since middle school. Their friendship works well when they both learn to adapt to their surroundings, and they both have a love of nerdy stuff. 'Appearances' *The Next Step (first appearance, cameo) *Under The Influence *As of The Sound and the Fury he has appeared in all episodes since. 'Trivia' *Cloud has appeared in other E-10 series before, except for the original, the 2014 movie and Enhanced. However this is his first appearance in the BTFF Reboot for E-10. *His name is based off the Kingdom Hearts character Cloud. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Human Males